Natural language processing systems typically use endpointers to determine when a user has started and finished speaking. Some traditional endpointers evaluate the duration of pauses between words in determining when an utterance begins or ends. For instance, if a user says “what is <long pause> for dinner,” a traditional endpointer may segment the voice input at the long pause, and may instruct the natural language processing system to attempt to process the incomplete phrase “what is,” instead of the complete phrase “what is for dinner.” If an endpointer designates an incorrect beginning or ending point for a voice input, the result of processing the voice input using the natural language processing system may be inaccurate or undesirable.